


and every time we kiss i swear i could fly

by intelcore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, haha fly pegasus kiss you get it right?, random short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelcore/pseuds/intelcore
Summary: “You can’t distract me if I’m not flying in the first place,” Beckendorf said. “You know I’m useless at flying. All of us in my cabin are after what happened to Dad. We don’t do heights. I need a crash course in flying,ASAP.”Silena raised an eyebrow.“I need a “how not to crash” course,” he amended. “ASAP. You’re the best pegasus rider at camp, Silena. I kinda need the best.”beckendorf and silena, for the soul
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	and every time we kiss i swear i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my google docs stuff when I came across this unfinished one shot thing I wrote back in August and I can’t for the life of me remember if it was supposed to be part of something bigger. But I thought what was there so far was kinda cute so I’m posting it here!

“So...this is part of your dry run?” Silena broke away from the kiss to smile at him. “Are you sure about that?”

“Hundred per cent,” Beckendorf grinned, resting his forehead against Silena’s. “We put it in the schedule and everything. It’s official.”

Silena hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, then who am I to question the schedule?”

“Exactly my point.”

Blackjack neighed so loudly and so suddenly that both Silena and him jerked apart. Beckendorf didn’t understand Pegasi, but you didn’t have to be a horse whisperer to discern that they were the reason for Blackjack’s affronted little whinny.

He knew Silena didn’t understand Pegasi either, not their words, not really. But she fancied herself a horse whisperer from the years worth of experience she had in teaching flying lessons and bonding with the occupants of Camp’s stables. She rolled her eyes at Blackjack, although she had no way of knowing what he was saying, and then untangled herself from Beckendorf’s embrace.

“Fine,” she said to the pegasus. “We get the point.” She turned back to Beckendorf. “I didn’t know you were so serious about the dry run. I thought that was just you trying to…”

She abruptly trailed off, cheeks reddening. Beckendorf couldn’t help the grin that forced its way into his face despite his best efforts. “Trying to steal some extra time with you?”

“Oh, I know how vain that sounded. You don’t have to tease.”

“You’re not wrong, for the record,” Beckendorf said. “I did mainly do it to spend more time with you. Just had to make it official in the schedule too, you know?”

“You’ve been making a lot of things official lately.”

Beckendorf tilted his head in acknowledgment. That was true enough. Their relationship, their college acceptances, the lease on the tiny apartment they’d thought of renting out for the new school year...a lot of things had become “official” this summer.

“I’m not complaining,” Silena added. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at him, the full Silena Beauregard package—a small dip of her head, then a small smile and BAM! a grin so wide it caught you off guard and made you smile too. It had been weaponized by Silena extensively, especially this summer. She smiled and her siblings quietened up in seconds at the campfire, she smiled and Annabeth smiled back too, no matter how rattled she had looked throughout the week. She smiled and Clarisse and Michael broke apart from their newest argument, at least for a couple of minutes. She smiled and the Stolls apologised and laid off her cabin for a day or two. No matter how many times he was at the receiving end of it, Beckendorf was never not caught off guard, and he let himself smile back at her. “I’m not complaining. I just don’t want to distract you mid air.”

“You can’t distract me if I’m not flying in the first place,” Beckendorf said. “You know I’m useless at flying. All of us in my cabin are after what happened to Dad. We don’t do heights. I need a crash course in flying, _ASAP_.”

Silena raised an eyebrow.

“I need a “how not to crash” course,” he amended. “ASAP. You’re the best pegasus rider at camp, Silena. I kinda need the best.”

“I appreciate the flattery.”

”Knock it off. You know it’s the truth.”

Silena rolled her eyes, but Beckendorf could see that she was pleased at the acknowledgment. Silena’s aptitude for pegasus riding was well known through camp, but sometimes it got shafted to the background, lost under “the pretty Aphrodite girl” and “the Cabin Ten counsellor”. She crossed her arms, the charm bracelet Beckendorf had made for her glinting at her wrist. 

“So you’ll come?” Beckendorf asked. 

“Of course,” Silena said. “Of course I’ll come. Let’s go meet Percy at...New Jersey you said?”

“Yeah,” Beckendorf said. “We’re practising at this abandoned ship at the docks. I think he’s taking his step dad's Prius.”

Silena shook her head in amazement. “Taking a hybrid to a ship fight?”

“It’s economical.”

Silena laughed, bright and sparkling. She climbed onto Blackjack’s back and was just beginning to settle herself before frowning and jumping off at once.

Beckendorf narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Get on first,” Silena said. “I want to see your form. That’s the first thing to sort out.”

“Oh, come on. You’re not actually seriously going to start right _now—_ “

“Hey, you wanted the best, I’m giving you my best!”

“So, you’re going to—“

“Get you riding pegasi like a pro in an hour tops? You betcha,” Silena said. “You did say _crash_ course. For the next couple of hours consider me not your girlfriend but your flying instructor. Your _incredibly professional_ flying instructor. Now let’s go.”

Beckendorf climbed onto Blackjack’s back. “I know I was the one who asked for the lessons, but man, I thought you’d at least wait a couple of minutes till we got to it.”

Silena hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I take my trainees’ education very seriously.”

“What about plunging to your death because your boyfriend can’t ride pegasi to, like _literally_ , save his life? How seriously do you take that?”

“Seriously enough that we will be learning how to avoid exactly that.” Silena kissed his cheek. “Oh cheer up, you get to glide through the skies with a pretty girl. I get to steal a couple of hours with a cute boy. Could be worse.”

Beckendorf sighed as Blackjack seemed to decide he’d had enough with the both of them and shot up, hurtling, towards the heavens. “Alright. I’ll give you that one.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thirty minutes into the ride, they broke for coffee. They bought Blackjack a couple of donuts to tide him over until it was time to leave, left a voicemail on Percy’s mom’s phone that they’d be at the docks soon, and grabbed the booth closest to the window in the coffee shop. Outside, the evening sky was streaked pink and orange, the traffic on the roads slowing to a crawl. 

While waiting for their coffee orders, they had begun to play tic-tac-toe with a napkin and one of the mechanical pencils Beckendorf always brought with him as a lucky charm. It was a gift from his father, a pencil that never had to be refilled and lasted for decades—

“You’re not bad,” Silena said over her steaming cup of coffee. “You’re not bad at all for a new rider. I know you said acrophobia, but you’re...you’re a natural. You’ve got a way with the pegasi.”

Beckendorf smiled. “Maybe you’re just a good teacher.”

“And a way with words too,” Silena said dryly. “That was smooth.”

“I try my best.”

“You definitely do,” Silena said. She raised her mug in a toast. 

She smiled at him. This wasn’t her usual sunny, weaponized smile that got Lacy and Drew to stop bickering over shoes—this was a smile that was reserved only for him, a soft, small smile that made something twist in his chest. 

Gods. It was as painful as a heart attack, how much he loved her.

He was still thinking about that, how much he loved her, and he was also thinking if there was anything more wondrous than her smile ten minutes later, when they found themselves making out behind the cafe. 

Finally they pulled apart. Silena’s eyes looked luminous.

Then she looked down at her watch and went pale. Beckendorf stared. “Something wrong?”

“We’ve got to go, or we’ll be late,” Silena explained. “Because I just remembered I forget to wind this up when it slowed down, and it’s telling me we are way beyond schedule. So Percy either thinks we’re dead, _or—_ “

“He thinks we got distracted,” Beckendorf finished. He groaned. “And we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“We’ll get _written up_ ,” Silena said, rolling her eyes. “Gods, Chiron already had to talk with us after the laundry duty incident, I don’t want an encore. I can’t believe Mitchell ratted us out.” She paused. “Waaaait, though...Percy doesn’t know we weren’t attacked by monsters. And what’s he going to do? Ride that Prius all the way to camp to _tell_ on us…”

“What he doesn’t need to know won’t hurt him,” Beckendorf agreed, nodding slowly. “I’m not planning on telling him, anyway. You?”

“We’ll probably have to find a monster to run into, to keep it believable,” Silena said. She sighed. “Oh, man, I jinxed us now didn’t I? We’ll probably find a battalion of _dracanae_ waiting for us outside.”

“We can take them,” Beckendorf said. He tilted Silena’s chin up, gently. “So. Five more minutes?”

“Five more minutes,” Silena said. She raised herself on her toes. She deflated though. “Okay. But I _am_ worried now. What if there really is something waiting out for us cause of my big fat mouth.”

“Well then,” Beckendorf said. “Good thing you taught me how to make a quick get away on a Pegasus then. We can just hop on. Blackjack’ll have to do the…” he paused and sighed at the inevitable pun. “He’ll have to do the heavy lifting.”

There _was_ something more wondrous than Silena’s smile, he decided: Silena’s surprised bark of laughter, and the look in her eyes when she tilted her head up to kiss him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I’m @seavoice on tumblr if you wanna say hi


End file.
